I'll Stand By You
by Kristi-730
Summary: A Walk To RememberLandon makes a wish on his birthday
1. One

Title: I'll Stand By You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary:Landon makes a wish on his birthday  
  
Authors notes: I got the transcripted parts here: http://www.tunerswanted.com/awtr/  
  
Landon Carter stood in front of his wife's grave. It had been 7 years since she  
  
died,and he had yet to find anyone he loved as he loved her.  
  
"Hey Jamie. Well, guess what. It's my birthday. Yep, I'm 25. Hard to believe huh. It  
  
seems like it was only yesterday that I was eighteen,and we were in love." Landon wiped  
  
his eyes,trying to hold back the rest of his tears,"I still love you though. I never knew it  
  
was possible to love someone this much."  
  
He then laid a white rose on her grave and whispered,"I love you baby."  
  
  
  
*Cut To Landon's Mothers home-Later*  
  
"Mom, you don't have to do all this for me." Landon told his mother who was busy  
  
finishing up his cake.  
  
"No, Landon. This is your 25th birthday. I want to celebrate."She told him."So, I talked to  
  
Reverend Sullivan today. He told me you stopped by Jamie's grave. How was it?"  
  
"Brutal. I still can't believe that it's only been 7 years. It still hurts to think about it."  
  
"It'll get easier. Sooner or later it will get easier."  
  
"I know, and I believe that if I keep telling myself that, it will."  
  
*Cut to Landon's Birthday Party*  
  
Landon was surrounded by his high school friends Eric,Dean,Walker,and Tracie.  
  
He would have invited Belinda but,she was currently in rehab for a drug problem.  
  
Eric sat next to the birthday boy and put his arm around his shoulder. "I can't believe it my  
  
man, your 25. It's incredible."  
  
"Tell me about it."Landon laughed,"After last year I'm surprised I'm even here."  
  
"Come on man. You enjoyed it admit it."  
  
"Oh yes I just love being kidnapped from my dorm room and taken to unknown places."  
  
"Present time."Tracie announced as she saw Mrs.. Carter coming out of the living room  
  
with tons of presents in her arms.  
  
She sat them on the table letting Landon look them all over.  
  
"Which one do you wanna open first man?"Walker asked looking like an excited child on  
  
Christmas morning.  
  
  
  
Landon picked the closest one which happened to be a small box wrapped in red  
  
wrapping paper.  
  
"This one."  
  
"Good choice,"Tracie told him,"it's mine."  
  
"This should be good."Dean whispered.  
  
Tracie shot him a dirty look.  
  
Landon tore off the paper to reveal a black box, when he opened the box he saw a Green  
  
charm on a gold necklace.  
  
"It's a necklace."Landon said stating the obvious.  
  
"Not just any necklace! This is a magical necklace. You make a wish and the necklace is  
  
supposed to grant it." Everyone looked at Tracie with blank looks on their faces.  
  
"Fine!"She exclaimed " I couldn't find anything better, so I picked this and hoped you'd  
  
like it."  
  
"I love it."Landon told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on man make a wish,"Eric urged him "I wanna see if this thing works."  
  
"Fine."Landon took the necklace in his hand and closed his eyes.  
  
Let's see if this thing really works. He thought I wish I could go back to my senior  
  
year of high school.  
  
After a moment passed he opened his eyes. Nothing.  
  
"Did it work?"His mom asked.  
  
"Nah, but it still looks cool."  
  
"Hope you didn't pay a lot for it Tracie."Walker joked.  
  
  
  
*Landon's room-Evening*  
  
Landon crawled under his sheets and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was  
  
asleep. Hanging out with the gang all afternoon really wore him out. But even after all the  
  
presents were opened his mind still went back to thinking about the wish he made. A part  
  
of him knew that there was no possible way that the wish would ever be granted, and yet,  
  
another part hoped against hope that it would.  
  
That night as he slept memories from his senior year went through his mind.  
  
Memories of him and Jamie. Happy times. Sad times. The best times.  
  
The first time he really had a conversation with her. They were on the bus riding back  
  
from Jefferson, Jr. high. where he had to help tutor at. Jamie came up to him and rather  
  
casually said, "Hey." And she gave him the smile that she was so famous for. Landon  
  
looked the other way as if he was ashamed, and he hoped that she would go away. But  
  
she didn't.  
  
"You want to buy some raffle tickets?" She asked "We're trying to raise enough money so  
  
we can buy Jefferson some new computers."  
  
All Landon could say was no" No."  
  
Jamie went on talking, "So I saw you in there with Luis, and I know it can be very  
  
difficult. But..  
  
maybe you should try backing into it from some where else."  
  
After a break of silence she asked "Are you going to visit Clay Gephart?" When Landon  
  
didn't respond she responded " ... that would be a no. You do know that they moved him  
  
from the hospital to that rehab place on oak street.  
  
Landon quickly removed his headset and said "Is this your idea of small talk or something?  
  
because if it is your social skills need some work."No one forced him to jump." Jamie  
  
looked at him afraid.  
  
"It's called peer pressure."She told him  
  
"And how do you know about that? Did you read it in your precious book?"Landon asked  
  
referring to the bible on her lap.  
  
Jamie closed her eyes, offended by Landon's comment,"Please don't pretend like you  
  
know me ok?"  
  
"But I do, I do."Landon told her and continued by saying," We've all the same classes and  
  
same school since kindergarten.Why you're Jamie Sullivan. You sit at lunch table 7. Which  
  
isn't exactly the reject table, but is definitely in self exile territory. You have exactly one  
  
sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh oh and yah, for fun you like to  
  
tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from the "Stars And Planets". Now  
  
how does that sound?"  
  
"Fairly predictable, nothing I haven't heard before."Jamie told him answering his question.  
  
Landon looked curiously at Jamie. "You don't care what people think about you?"  
  
Jamie smiled,"No." And with that she walked back over to her seat and Landon watched  
  
her.  
  
There second real conversation happened when she agreed to give him a ride  
  
home. Eric was supposed to pick Landon up from play practice,but when he didn't show,  
  
Landon decided to ask Jamie for a ride home.  
  
"You feeling christian"He asked  
  
Jamie agreed, and when they were in the car driving she asked "Seatbelts?"  
  
Landon put his on annoyed,and Jamie sighed and turned on the Radio.Landon switched  
  
to a rock station, jamie switched back and Landon did it again.  
  
" I forfeit."She told him,and he thanked her.  
  
"42..."Jamie said to herself  
  
"42, what.. what do you mean 42?"  
  
"42 is be-friend someone you don't like.It's a "To Do" list I have exempt from my life."  
  
"What? Like getting a new personality?"  
  
" Mm.. spend a year in the peace corp, make a medical discovery,"  
  
Landon interrupted with "That's ambitious"  
  
"be in two places at once,"She continued "get a tattoo."  
  
"What's #1?"Landon asked curiously  
  
"I'd tell you,"She joked "but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
The next moment that popped into his head was the first time he asked her for help.  
  
Landon walked out of class and went up to Jamie's locker and said her name.  
  
She was surprised, but she turned around."What do you want Carter?"She asked "I've  
  
known you for years. You've never been the first one to come up and say hello."  
  
"I need help with my lines."He told her.  
  
Jamie looked up at Landon "Landon Carter is asking me for help?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok,"Jamie told him,"I'll pray for you."  
  
"Jamie.. no look i really need help"  
  
Jamie interrupted him,"You obviously have never asked anyone for help before right? A  
  
request likes yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you. It has to be  
  
for the common good of everybody."  
  
Landon was offended "It is for the common good ok? Eddie Zimmerhoff deserves the best  
  
please?"  
  
Jamie gave in," Ok. One condition though Carter."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me."  
  
Landon smiled,"That's not a problem."  
  
Opening night of the play Landon first noticed that there was something about  
  
Jamie that he had never seen before.  
  
"Look I aint blaming yah. I aint asking for forgiveness either.Just did what I had to."He  
  
told Jamie as she took off her cloak. He looked at Jamie and begins to stumble his  
  
lines."When you walked outta the rain and into my club that wasn't just a coincidence was  
  
it?"  
  
"Nothing's coincidence"Jamie told him.  
  
"Your face, you look so familiar. Like this dame I knew once only it  
  
wasn't real it was a dream."As Landon said this,his tone changed, as if he was talking to  
  
Jamie herself.  
  
"Tell me about this dream girl."  
  
"Hell, I don't... remember. All I know.. is that you're  
  
beautiful. "  
  
Jamie looked very nervous because Landon was rewriting,and she didn't know where he  
  
was going to go with this. "The dream,"He told her."help me to remember. Will you sing  
  
for me?"  
  
Only Hope began to play on the piano and Jamie sang:  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul,  
  
It's the one I've tried to write over and over again,  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
  
To be only yours I pray,  
  
To be only yours I know now,  
  
You're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars,  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,  
  
When it feels like my dreams is so far,  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
  
To be only yours I pray,  
  
To be only yours I know now,  
  
You're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny,  
  
I giving you all of me,  
  
I want your symphony,  
  
singing in all that I am,  
  
at the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
  
To be only yours I pray,  
  
To be only yours I pray,  
  
To be only yours I know now,  
  
you're my only hope.  
  
mmm.. Oo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo  
  
Landon leaned in and Kissed Jamie,and they both look at each other. Loud applause  
  
came from the audience and the curtains closed.  
  
Before Landon knew what was happening his alarm went off.  
  
That's funnyHe though,slowly waking upI don't remember setting my alarm.  
  
"Landon sweetie! Time to get up."His mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"What the..."Landon asked himself getting out of his bed,but the moment he looked around the  
  
room and caught his reflection in the mirror he knew what happened. "Ohh, crap. It worked."  
  
Landon Carter was once again 18. 


	2. Two

Authors notes: I would like to thank everyone for their feedback.  
  
It was February 8th, and Landon Carter was 18 again.  
  
"This can't be happening." He told himself in shock,"The fucking wish worked."  
  
He paced back and forth around his room,before deciding that the only thing he could do  
  
was go to school,and then later try and figure out how to reverse the wish. A part of him  
  
didn't want to go back though. He had Jamie here, and he could be with her, without all  
  
the complications that they had before.  
  
So Landon picked out a white wife beater, a black button up shirt over it, and a  
  
pair of jeans.  
  
After doing finishing touches to his hair he decided he was ready to go.  
  
"Hey mom."Landon said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Well, don't you look sharp today. Trying to impress someone."his mother asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And who would this lucky woman be?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"Ok, I don't want to be one of those mother's who but's into her children's life's. But tell  
  
me this, will I like her?"  
  
"You'll love her."  
  
*Cut to School*  
  
Landon stood at his by Jamie's locker practicing what he was going to say when he  
  
saw her.  
  
"Jamie, hey what's going on? Jamie! Hey, you look good. No. Shit!"  
  
Landon kicked the locker hard wincing in pain.  
  
"Now, what did my locker ever do to deserve that?"someone behind him asked,and he  
  
automatically knew who it was.  
  
"Hey Jamie."He said suddenly very nervous.  
  
"What do you want Landon?"She asked with a scared tone in her voice.  
  
"Can't two people talk to each other in a civilized manner?"  
  
"I've known you for years. You've never been the first one to come up and say hello."  
  
"I just wanted to know how your doing."  
  
"I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind I have a test next, and I don't want to be late for it."  
  
"Ok."Jamie started to walk away, and Landon called out, "What's your number one?"  
  
She froze in place and slowly turned around. When her eyes met his he could see tears  
  
streaming down her cheek.  
  
"What did you say?"Jamie said trying not to start crying hysterically.  
  
"What's your number one?"  
  
Landon walked over to her and wrapped her in a bear hug.  
  
Jamie looked up at him once she was able to stop her tears and said,"If I tell you then I'd  
  
have to kill you."  
  
Landon let out a small laugh and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"So, you remember huh?"He asked.  
  
"Yeah, It's like one minute I'm dead and the next I'm in bed at home being woke up by my  
  
alarm clock."  
  
The 5 minute bell rang and they both knew that if they didn't leave, they'd be late for class.  
  
"What class do you have 2nd block?"Landon asked not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Choir. I can't miss it, I'm doing a solo."  
  
"How do you remember all this stuff?"  
  
"It's in my organizer."  
  
"Ahh, I've got to look into getting me one of those."  
  
"They'll help, with your disorganized life."  
  
They both laughed and Jamie took a peak at the clock, they only had 3 minutes left.  
  
"We've really got to go."she told him playing with a button on his shirt.  
  
"I know. I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
Landon finally let her go and before she went off to her class she gave him a kiss,  
  
"Something to remember me by."She told him,and gave him a half smile and Landon  
  
smiled back.  
  
As they walked to there classes, Eric and Tracy watched from down the hall in shock.  
  
"Holy shit."Tracy cussed under her breath.  
  
(Cut to Jamie's choir class)  
  
As other's practiced there solo's Jamie wrote a note to Landon.  
  
Landon,  
  
Hi what's going on with you? I'm in Choir waiting for class to get over, but it feels  
  
like it will never end. Well, I've got to go and perform my solo, so I guess I'm going to go.  
  
Love you forever,  
  
Jamie Sullivan (Carter)  
  
"Jamie,"Her teacher called "are you coming?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Phillips."  
  
Jamie stood in front of the class,by the piano and began to sing 'The Way we were' by  
  
Barbra Streisand.  
  
"Memories  
  
Like the corners of my mind  
  
Misty watercolor memories  
  
Of the way we were  
  
Scattered pictures  
  
Of the smiles we left behind  
  
Smiles we gave to one another  
  
For the way we were  
  
Can it be that it was all so simple then  
  
Or has time rewritten every line  
  
If we had the chance to do it all again  
  
Tell me - Would we? Could we?  
  
Memories  
  
May be beautiful and yet  
  
What's too painful to remember  
  
We simply to choose to forget  
  
So it's the laughter  
  
We will remember  
  
Whenever we remember  
  
The way we were  
  
So it's the laughter  
  
We will remember  
  
Whenever we remember  
  
The way we were."  
  
Jamie stood still while the music finished. When it was all done someone stood at the door  
  
clapping. She and her teacher turned to see Landon at the door.  
  
"Ah, Mr.. Carter, let me guess. You're here to join the choir. "Ms. Phillips said sarcastically  
  
"Not in the least. I wouldn't want to ruin the lovely sound. Especially your's Jamie. You  
  
were beautiful."He told her.  
  
Jamie blushed and told him,"Thank you."  
  
"Landon, why are you disrupting my class?"  
  
"I have a note for Jamie from the office."  
  
Landon held the note out for Jamie to get. As her hand met his her eyes looked right into  
  
his and it seemed as if they were saying 'I love you.' and her eyes told him 'I love you too.' 


	3. Three

Landon stood by the cafeteria doors waiting for Jamie to meet him. Out of the  
  
corner of his eye he caught sight of Eric and Tracie walking his way. He tried to leave  
  
before they saw him,but it was to late.  
  
"Landon!"Eric shouted and they both hurried over to him.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?"Landon asked while still trying to see if Jamie was coming.  
  
"You know damn well 'what's up'!"Eric told him.  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"We caught you mackin'' on the virgin mary this morning in the hall."Tracie told him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on Bro. We know. You don't have to hide it anymore."  
  
"Hide what?"Landon was completely confused.  
  
"You and Jamie are getting funky in the sack."Tracie stated matter-of-fact- ly.  
  
"You're crazy. You don't know what your talking about."  
  
Landon pushed his way passed the two of them and began to make his way down the hall.  
  
"Damn, she must be fucking good to get you this whipped!"Eric shouted to him.  
  
Landon froze and then walked back to Eric.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"You are fucking the Reverends daughter. Smooth move man.Just tell me one thing: Does  
  
she like kink?"  
  
Landon threw himself at Eric and started beating him, punching his face 'till it bled. Eric  
  
then retaliated by elbowing him hard in the jaw. Tracie pulled them both apart and held  
  
Eric back.  
  
"You pussy!"Eric yelled wiping the blood off of his face.  
  
"Jamie is not that kind of girl, you hear me? And if you even think of saying anything  
  
about her like that again, I'll kill you. Understand me?"  
  
And then Landon turned and left. After walking down a few halls he found Jamie.  
  
"Hey I was just looking for...oh my god, what happened?"  
  
"Eric and Tracie saw us kissing this morning. So, of course Eric jumped to conclusions,  
  
and I set him strait."  
  
"With your fists?"  
  
"I'm sorry, It's just, he was talking bad about you and I couldn't let him do that."  
  
"Landon. You could have gotten yourself killed!"  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"You could have, and I don't want you to die before I do." Before Jamie could finish her  
  
last word she realized what she had just said and she covered her mouth.  
  
"Come here,"Landon held Jamie close rubbing her hair "I will not loose you, you  
  
understand me?"  
  
"How do you know? Really, what if we can't change anything?"  
  
*Cut to Landon's car*  
  
Landon and Jamie sat in his car holding hands.  
  
"So, Eric isn't going to file any charges against you?"Jamie asked pushing a strand of hair  
  
begind her ear.  
  
"Nope, he can't risk it."  
  
"That's good. I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble for me."  
  
"Jamie, I love you, and I'd do anything for you. So, you ready to go home?"  
  
"I guess, I've got a ton of homework to do."  
  
Landon gave her a smile,and started up the car. He drove a few blocks before he put his  
  
arm around her shoulder and she laid her head down. With in a few blocks she was  
  
asleep. As she slept she dreamt. In her dream she was eating lunch and Landon walked in looking for her,eventually found her and sats down.  
  
"People can see."She told him  
  
And that would ruin your reputation how? What's that?"He asked refering to the book she  
  
was reading.  
  
She lifted it up to reveal that it was "To Kill a Mocking Bird" by Harper Lee.  
  
"I'm reading all the books on Mr. Rothman's list of of contemporary American  
  
authors."She told him.  
  
"And.. how many books are there?"  
  
Landon began to look around nervously.  
  
Jamie didn't make eye contact, but answered his question"A 100, but then there's his  
  
british list and his european list."  
  
"So, is this on your list? To read all these books?"  
  
( Jamie continued to read her book, and drank her already empty carton of OJ.  
  
"Jamie, I'm trying here ok? Maybe.. maybe I miss spending time with you.  
  
Maybe you inspire me."  
  
Jamie laughed  
  
"Sounds like bull."She told him.  
  
Landon was offended "Which part?" He asked.  
  
"All of it"she told him  
  
"Well it's not."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Jamie walked out, Landon sighed then rans after her.  
  
"Jamie! Jamie!"He called  
  
"You don't know the first thing about being someones friend."Jamie yelled angrily.  
  
"I don't just want to be your friend."  
  
"You don't know what you want."  
  
"Niether do you. Maybe you're just too scared that someone might want to  
  
be with you."  
  
Jamie turned towards Landon, "And why would that scare me?"She asked.  
  
"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or or or your  
  
freaking telescope. Or your faith." Jamie turned to leave "No no, you know the real  
  
reason why you're scared? It's because you want to be with me too."  
  
She stutters for a second, glances up and down at Landon.. then left for her car. The truth  
  
was that he was right. She did want to be with him.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and realized that they were at her house.  
  
"Hi."She said tiredly.  
  
"Hey, you're home."  
  
"I guess I should go huh."  
  
"Well, we could stay here all afternoon,but I don't think your father would like that to  
  
much."  
  
"True."  
  
Jamie then leaned in and gave Landon a kiss, and told him,"I'll call you."  
  
"I can't wait."He told her.  
  
Jamie got out of the car, and walked to her door and went in. Landon sat back in his seat  
  
and ran a finger through his hair. He had no idea that it was possible to love Jamie as nuch  
  
as he does now. 


	4. Four

Author's note:This chapter takes place about 3 days after the last chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Jamie sat in her doctor's office waiting for her latest round of test results. She  
  
shook, afraid of what the results would be. She wanted to live a long happy life with  
  
Landon,but she knew she would never be able to. After waiting for a few more  
  
minutes,which felt like years, her doctor came in with the results.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan,your results are in."The doctor told her.  
  
"What do they say Dr. Ross?"She asked nervously.  
  
"Why don't you look for yourself?"He told her giving her the piece of paper.  
  
She took the paper,and read it and re-read it carefully. It told her that she was currently  
  
fine.  
  
"Thank you Doctor."She said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Your welcome. Have your father call us and he can schedule your next visit."  
  
"I'll have him do that."  
  
Jamie quickly exited the office with a bounce in her step,and a smile of her face.  
  
She got in her car and the first place she stopped at was Landon's house.  
  
*Cut to Landon's house*  
  
Jamie got out of her car,didn't even bother to shut the door,and ran to Landon's house.  
  
She began knocking on the door franticly until Landon finally answered it.  
  
"Baby! Hey, what's up? I thought you had a doctor's appointment..."Landon's words were  
  
cut off by Jamie's lips meeting his.  
  
"Wow."He whispered,"That was intense."  
  
Jamie just smiled. She was practicly glowing.  
  
"What's up? Did the doctor tell you something?"  
  
"I'm fine."She told him. "I'm fine."  
  
"What!"He exclaimed  
  
"I'm fine! I'm doing just fine!"  
  
Landon let out a shout of glee and picked Jamie up and spun her around. She  
  
laughed with true pleasure in her voice.  
  
"Landon!"His mother called walking to the door. Landon put Jamie back down and they  
  
both turned to face his mother.  
  
"What's going on back here?"she asked,then noticing Jamie she said "Oh, well, hello  
  
Jamie."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Carter."  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Everythings fine."Landon said speaking more to Jamie then to his mother.  
  
"Okay."  
  
As soon as his mother left Landon picked Jamie back up.  
  
"I want to take you out tomorrow to celebrate. I want to take you to the Valentines  
  
dance. "Landon whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'll try to talk my father into letting me go,but I don't really know if he'll let me."  
  
"Just ask, it won't kill you."  
  
"Ok, but I'm not a miracle worker. you know that."  
  
Later that night while Landon was trying to figure out his Algebra homework he  
  
recieved a call from Jamie.  
  
"I asked my father about him letting me go to the dance with you."Jamie told him.  
  
"Yeah, and what did he say?"Landon asked worried.  
  
"I can go with you."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"Don't get so excited yet. My father told me that I have to be home by midnight. No  
  
later."  
  
"That's fine! How'd you talk him into it?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"So, when do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"About 7:00? How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds perfect. I can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I. Look, It's getting late and I've got to finish my home work,so I've got to  
  
go."  
  
"Same here. But before you go what color corsage should I get you?"  
  
"White, for innocence."  
  
***Ok, I know that was short, but since it was spring break this week I didn't have Carol  
  
giving me idea's every five minutes in Algebra class,plus I've got some stuff going on with  
  
one of my friends. To find out what that is read my story: One Day I'll Fly Away. When  
  
you reply please give me some idea's for songs to be played at the dance in the next  
  
chapter. Thanks!*** 


	5. Five: The dance

Authors note: May 21 ........A Walk to Remember on DVD!!!!!!  
  
Authors note 2: I know most of the songs in this chapter weren't around during the time the story  
  
takes place,but I can hardly remember '96 let alone what songs came out then.  
  
  
  
It was one fifteen on a Friday afternoon and Landon and Jamie were seated in the gym  
  
with the rest of the student body waiting for the Valentines day pep assembly to begin. Jamie  
  
had her head resting on Landon's chest and he held her hand.  
  
"So, are you excited about tonight?"Landon asked playing with Jamie's hand.  
  
"A little. You know this is the first dance I've ever been to."  
  
"You'll be great. And you'll look beautiful."  
  
"I don't know, I still have to get a dress."  
  
"I could help you look for one after school."  
  
"No no no, you aren't getting out of doing decorations that easily."  
  
  
  
Landon let out a moan and said, "Why'd you have to remind me?"  
  
"You're going to start and then you'll realize that it isn't as much of a punishment as you  
  
think."Jamie assured him.  
  
  
  
*That night, Landon's house*  
  
  
  
Landon stood straightening his tie for the millionth time, when his mother came in with  
  
the camera.  
  
"Mom, come on I gotta pick up Jamie. I don't want to be late."Landon complained.  
  
"You won't be late, you've still got a half an hour 'till the dance starts, you've got plenty of time to  
  
get her. Calm down."  
  
Landon put on his let's get this over with face as his mother took a few pictures.  
  
"There."She told him, "You can go."  
  
"Finally."Landon said kissing her on the cheek and picking up a bocay of white roses and the  
  
corsage."Bye."  
  
"Bye, have a good time!"She called out as he got into the car.  
  
  
  
*Jamie's house*  
  
  
  
Landon got out of his car and shut his door. He slowly walked up to her house and  
  
knocked on the door. After a moment Reverent Sullivan came to the door and invited him in.  
  
"You're here to take me daughter to the dance?"Hegbert asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What are your intentions?"  
  
"My intentions are strictly honorable. I promise you that."  
  
"You and your little hooligan friends aren't planning anything to embarrass her?"  
  
"Of course not! I care for your daughter, I would never hurt her."  
  
"I hope you keep your word."  
  
  
  
"I know he will."Jamie said from the bottom of the stairs dressed in a long red halter  
  
dress and a matching wrap and shoes. Her hair was loosely curled just like it was the night of  
  
the play.  
  
"You're beautiful."Landon whispered as he went to her.  
  
"You got me roses?"She asked  
  
"Oh, yeah. Do you like them?"  
  
"Like them? I love them. You didn't have to do this for me."  
  
He handed her the roses and told her "I wanted to. I wanted to make it special." he then held out  
  
the box and asked "You want me to put your corsage on you?"Landon  
  
"Yes please."she told him.  
  
  
  
She held out her arm and he gently put it on her wrist. Her eyes sparkled as he looked at  
  
her, and she was just as beautiful as she was on their wedding day.  
  
"Well,"Jamie said breaking the silence, "we should be getting to the dance. We don't want to be  
  
late."  
  
"I want to take a picture of the two of you before you go."  
  
Jamie smile as Landon put his hands around her waist and laid her head on his chest. Her  
  
father took a few pictures and then allowed them to go to the dance.  
  
"Remember,"He said as the walked out the door,"be home by midnight."  
  
"We know."Jamie told him.  
  
  
  
Landon took her hand and they walked out to his car. He opened her door and she got  
  
in, ever so gracefully. He then shut the door and got in on the other side. As soon as they drove  
  
away she scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Landon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Incase I forget to tell you later, I had a wonderful time."  
  
Landon smiled to himself and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
  
  
*Cut to the school*  
  
  
  
Landon and Jamie walked in to the school gym which was decorated with red and white  
  
streamers, lights, and the names of the couples hanging on the walls.  
  
"It's beautiful Landon."  
  
"Don't thank me, I traded with someone and I got a much better job."  
  
"And that would be?"Jamie asked.  
  
Just then If You Believe by Rachel Lampa began playing over the speakers.  
  
"This."He told her.  
  
She smiled and he led her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips.  
  
  
  
I close my eyes,  
  
And even when I'm sleeping  
  
I'm alright,  
  
'Cause You are in my life.  
  
  
  
Once upon a time,  
  
I only imagined this  
  
And now You're mine.  
  
Oh, I tried so hard...  
  
Prayed that You'd find me;  
  
Maybe You're here today,  
  
Here to remind me:  
  
  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's One that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw You  
  
That when you want something enough,  
  
That it can't escape Your love.  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be...  
  
If you believe, oh oh...  
  
  
  
Everybody said  
  
That I was a fool to think  
  
That we could bear; (Everybody said that...)  
  
But I couldn't get my heart out of my head,  
  
And they just didn't see;  
  
No, they just could not.  
  
Feeling that You care,  
  
The places that You can...  
  
  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's One that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw You  
  
That when you want something enough,  
  
That it can't escape Your love.  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be...  
  
If you believe.  
  
  
  
Never wished for material things;  
  
Never needed wind in my wings.  
  
I never wished for anything but You...oh!  
  
I can't explain it,  
  
Someone just told me,  
  
Go where your heart is,  
  
You'll never be lonely.  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's One that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw You  
  
That (when you believe) when You want Someone enough,  
  
Then they can't escape Your love.  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be,  
  
If you believe.  
  
Believe, believe, believe, ooh....  
  
  
  
When the song ended they walked to their table and sat down.  
  
"So,"Landon said, "you like it?"  
  
"I cannot believe you! Is there anything you won't do?"  
  
"Just wait, there will be more surprises before this night is over. I promise you that."  
  
  
  
*Later*  
  
Here With Me by Michelle Branch was on and Landon and Jamie were dancing along with some of her friends from Star's and Planets. When the music ended Caroline Walker came to the  
  
microphone that was on the stage they had set up for the D.J. and said,  
  
"Attention. Everyone can I have your attention please? I am here to announce this year's  
  
Valentines King and Queen. Drum roll please"  
  
All the Students started drumming there fingers on the tables.  
  
"This years King is...Landon Carter."  
  
Jamie smiled and he gave her a kiss before he walked up on stage. Caroline gave him  
  
his crown and then turned back to the microphone. Landon looked at the audience and saw  
  
Belinda smiling acting so smug.  
  
Tracie leaned over and whispered to her, "You are so going to win."  
  
"And now,"Caroline said "what everyone has been waiting for this years Queen is...wow, this is  
  
certainly a surprise. This years queen is Jamie Sullivan."  
  
The crowed,except for Tracie and Belinda, cheered for her.  
  
"That slut?"Tracie whispered.  
  
Jamie walked up on stage and Landon gave her a hug. He slipped the tiara on her head and  
  
gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Congratulations."He told her.  
  
"And now,"Caroline said cueing the d.j. "Jamie and Landon will share there first dance as King  
  
and Queen."  
  
Landon and Jamie walked into the middle of the dance floor and looked at each other. He gave  
  
her a look that said, 'Lets hope I don't screw this up.'.  
  
  
  
Its undeniable  
  
that we should be together  
  
Its unbelievable  
  
how I used to say that I'd fall never  
  
The basis you need to know  
  
if you don't know just how I feel  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
  
If all things in time  
  
time will reveal  
  
Yeah...  
  
  
  
One - you're like a dream come true  
  
Two - just wanna be with you  
  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
  
that you're the only one for me, and  
  
Four - repeat steps one to three  
  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
then I start back at one... (yeah)  
  
  
  
It's so Incredible  
  
the way things work themselves out  
  
And all emotional  
  
once you know that its all about hey  
  
And undesirable  
  
for us to be apart  
  
Never would of made it very far  
  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
  
Cause...  
  
  
  
One - you're like a dream come true  
  
Two - just wanna be with you  
  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
  
that you're the only one for me, and  
  
Four - repeat steps one to three  
  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
then I start back at one...  
  
  
  
As they danced they seemed to move in sync with each other.  
  
Say farewell to the dark night  
  
I see the coming of the sun  
  
I feel like a little child  
  
whose life has just begun  
  
You came and breathed new life  
  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
  
You threw out the life line  
  
just in the nick of time...  
  
  
  
One - you're like a dream come true  
  
Two - just wanna be with you  
  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
  
that you're the only one for me, and  
  
Four - repeat steps one to three  
  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
then I start back at one...  
  
  
  
After the song ended Landon looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.  
  
"Sweetheart?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I hate to ruin this wonderful night, but it's almost midnight."  
  
"And we should get back home before our carriage turns back into a pumpkin."  
  
"It's not so much the pumpkin I'm worried about as your dad."  
  
  
  
*Cut to Jamie's porch*  
  
  
  
Landon and Jamie were seated on her porch swing talking. They still had a few more  
  
minutes before midnight,and they were taking advantage of every minute had.  
  
"Jamie. I have a question to ask you."  
  
"What?"She asked nervously.  
  
"I've wanted to know this since the day I came back," He stopped,pulled a box out  
  
of his pocket and got down on one knee "will you marry me?"  
  
He opened the box and inside was a diamond ring. Jamie was speechless. She didn't know what  
  
to say.  
  
"Oh my god."She managed to get out. Her eyes were filled with tears and her heart was so full  
  
and happy. "Yeah. Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Thank god."Landon said slipping the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.  
  
Hegbert opened the door and was shocked to see what was going on on his front porch.  
  
"Jamie. Get in the house now."He said angrily.  
  
"Daddy."She pleaded.  
  
"Now."  
  
Hegbert looked at Landon and was furious.  
  
"You stay away from my daughter."He said and then went inside.  
  
  
  
Jamie stood in front of her father with her arms crossed.  
  
"You had no right to do that."  
  
"I had every right to do that! You cannot get attached to that boy."  
  
"I already am."  
  
"You're just going to hurt him."  
  
And he turned to go back to his office, but stopped when he heard Jamie's voice say,"He knows."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He knows about my cancer and he's not going to leave me." She held out her hand "That's why  
  
he gave me this."  
  
"He asked you to marry him?"  
  
"And I said yes."  
  
"You're only eighteen. I will not allow you to get married to him!"  
  
"That's to bad, because I'm going to do it anyway."  
  
And then she turned and went to her room. She slipped out of her dress and put on her pajama's.  
  
She was so angry at her father for not letting her grow up. She slipped her shoes on and climbed  
  
out her window. When she got to the ground she ran, and she ran until she got to Landon's  
  
house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that's Chapter 5. I hope you like it. To see Jamie's dress go to: Front:  
  
http://www.bestpromdresses.com/servlet/net.echosystem.xor.productManager.uti ls.ImageServlet?ID=927  
  
back:  
  
http://www.bestpromdresses.com/servlet/net.echosystem.xor.productManager.uti ls.ImageServlet?ID=928 


	6. six

Jamie gently tapped on Landon's window with her hand. His lights came on and he  
  
opened the window for her to climb in.  
  
"What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
"My dad and I got into this fight about us getting married and I left. Can I stay here for  
  
the night."  
  
"Of course! Come here, you must be freezing."He pulled a sweater out of his dresser and  
  
gave it to her."Put this on."  
  
She did so and told him,"Thank you."  
  
He held her in his arms and kissed her head.  
  
"Landon?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you sing to me?"  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
"Yes you can,please?"  
  
"Fine, but if you tell anyone about this I'll deny it."  
  
"Like they'd believe it anyways."  
  
He sat with her in his bed her head resting on his chest and he sang.  
  
"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
  
Where everything  
  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
  
Now and then when I see her face  
  
She takes me away to that special place  
  
And if I stared too long  
  
I'd probably break down and cry  
  
  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine  
  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
  
As if they thought of rain  
  
I hate to look into those eyes  
  
And see an ounce of pain  
  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
  
Where as a child I'd hide  
  
And pray for the thunder  
  
And the rain  
  
To quietly pass me by  
  
  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine  
  
  
  
Where do we go  
  
Where do we go now  
  
Where do we go  
  
Sweet child o' mine"  
  
By the time the song was over she was fast asleep. He put her under and tucked her in.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Jamie and Landon were seated in his kitchen eating french toast, that he had  
  
cooked. Jamie was still wearing his sweater.  
  
"You look comfy in that."Landon told her.  
  
"It is comfy."She told him. "It even smells like you."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah it has a faint smell of your cologne and shampoo."  
  
He kissed her and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"This is a very cute sight to wake up to."His mother announced walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to go and get my shoes."Jamie told them getting up from the table.  
  
She went up to Landon's room and his mother turned to him.  
  
"You two look very cozy after one date."  
  
"We didn't sleep together."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
I woke up earlier this morning and I found you asleep couch. I went up to your room to  
  
see if you had just fallen asleep or if there was a different reason and I found her."  
  
"She got into a fight with her dad and she came here."  
  
"I always thought that she and her father have the perfect relationship."  
  
"They usually do, but this is one thing that they have different views on."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I asked Jamie to marry me,"His mother looked at him in shock. "She said yes."  
  
"Landon! You have only been on one date."  
  
"I know mom,and I know that marriage is hard but I love Jamie and we can make it  
  
work."  
  
"And I love Landon, Mrs.. Carter. Believe me if we had longer I would wait longer but we  
  
don't." Jamie told her coming into the kitchen from the spot where she had been listening  
  
to them talk. "I have cancer. And I don't know how long I will live."  
  
"Oh Jamie. I had no idea. I'm so sorry sweatheart.  
  
"It's okay, really."  
  
*Cut to Landons father's house.*  
  
  
  
Landon dropped Jamie off at her fathers house that morning. He was furrious that  
  
Jamie had stayed the night at Landon's, but he assured the reverand that no fornafication  
  
had been done. Jamie told her father that she was going to marry Landon no matter what  
  
he said and finnally her father excepted.  
  
Landon was now at his fathers house about to tell him the news.  
  
"So Landon,"His dad said sitting across from him in the garden."How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm great. And in fact I've got some news for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Well, you see, I'm getting married."  
  
"You are!?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Is she pregnant?"  
  
"No dad. I love her I really do. And I want to be with her always."  
  
"That's great Landon. It really is, but couldn't you two wait untill you graduate from  
  
college?"  
  
"She might not have that long dad. Just please I just want you to be at the wedding.  
  
Please?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."  
  
*Jamies room-later*  
  
Jamie sat on her bed about to work on her English homework when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Landon! How'd it go with your father?"  
  
"It went okay, he's going to be at the wedding."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I know. Thank you, so much."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me and my father get closer. I never would have been able to to this with out  
  
you."  
  
"Are you still at his house?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's comming with me tomorrow to meet you at church."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool, so what all did you do today?"  
  
"Well, I saw the fountain that they used for Matlock."  
  
"Sounds like you had fun."  
  
"Oh yeah. Tons."  
  
"What else did you do?"  
  
"I went to a hospital picnic with my dad and all of his hospital buddies were shocked that  
  
we were getting married but they were very glad to find out that I want to be a doctor."  
  
"I am especially glad to know that you're not giving up on that."  
  
"Me too, look I've got to go go. My dad and I are going out to dinner."  
  
"Okay, have fun."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too. And I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jamie hung up the phone and sighed to herself. She picked up her organizer and looked at  
  
the English Homework she was o do. It said: Due Monday English paper: "What is love?" 


End file.
